


Touchy-Feely Sam

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Sam Wilson is in his feelings today. You know when u have those days you just loook at your man and it hurts to breathe cause he’s so beautiful and you love him so much? And you just wanna feel his arm against your cheek and wrap yourself around him and stroke his skin and kid him senseless and just tell him how much you love him? Sam is feeling that way about you today honey. Tell us what he’s like!
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Touchy-Feely Sam

You smirked as you looked at Sam. He had been in a very lovely mood all day and was currently resting between your thighs with his head on your stomach. You gently scratched his scalp with your nails warning a moan from him. The TV played in the background as you thought about the day.

He woke you up with kisses and somehow persuaded you to stay in bed all day with him. You called off from work as he went downstairs to cook for you two.

After breakfast he pulled you into the shower and washed your hair. Ever since the first time you let him do it, hed been wanting to do it more often. He loved playing in your thick curls, maybe more than you did honestly. He was always gentle whit your hair, he even took over detangling it for you.

After finishing your hair, he continued to wash you paying attention to his favorite places. He refused to let you return the favor and laughtled when you pouted.

After your shower, he dried you both off with your favorite fluffy towels and led you to the bedroom where he then covered your entire body with the homemade shea butter that you love.

After making sure that your entire body was completely moisturized, you dressed yourself in some pjs and climbed back into bed with Sam. He pulled you close and rubbed your back, his fingers lazily drawing patterns against your skin.

The two of you talked all morning learning more about each other. You talked about your future, and your hypothetical family, the names of your future babies, fears, things you were most excited about. You also talked about your past, all while Sam held you.

Somehow during your talk, Sam made his way between your thighs and slowly brought you to and through one of your strongest climaxes yet.

And that’s where we find you now, still laid up underneath him, your fingers slightly scratching his scalp while his gentle snores sounded in the air.


End file.
